Let's Roll
by linzi2810
Summary: Bosco breaks down and Faith is there for him, they realise they are in love. Set in Season three, contains several sexual situations. COMPLETED.
1. Breakdown

Bosco was covered in blood and was gripping his chest saying he couldn't breathe. Faith was there in seconds cradling his head, taking off his vest to see where he had been hit and screaming his name, but it wasn't blood it was red dye and Bosco was having a panic attack not a heart attack.  
  
That day everything changed, as partners in the NYPD they had been through so much but this hit Bosco hard. That night after visiting a counsellor he turned up at Faith's flat and it all came pouring out, he told her how he ran on September 11th when the tower came down, he poured his heart out and cried into her lap while she held him and rubbed his back, Fred didn't come back from his walk. Bosco stayed that night, sleeping on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around him. When at just after two Faith heard him screaming and thrashing around she crept out of her bedroom and held him, kissing his cheek and wiping the single tear that fell.  
  
That morning, Bosco knocked on Faith's bedroom door as she was getting dressed. She greeted him with her shirt half undone and the buttons and buttonholes all misaligned. He had made breakfast and laid it gently on the bed. He was quiet and bowed his head when he said "Thank you for last night Faith". She smiled and walked closer to him "and thank you for breakfast". He looked at her and laughed "What?" she said. He didn't reply, simply reached out his hands and gently and carefully rearranged her shirt. He reached out to smooth a layer of grime off her badge, his hand lingering on her breast for a few seconds before he turned and left the room. Later they left for work.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
"Yokas, Boscorelli" in here now said Lieu They looked at each other and grimaced "I want you two back together, in 55David" Faith couldn't help the grin on face as she turned to Bosco. He looked just as happy. "Thanks Lieu" they both said together.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
It was March in New York; it was snowing, minus eight degrees and almost eleven at night. It had been a quiet shift and Bosco and Faith were parked under a bridge on the upper west side in the dark. He had pulled the front passenger seat right forward to get as close as possible to the heating. Faith watched him as he stared out of the window looking up at the starry and snowy sky. His hair had grown and there were little curls around his ear, she resisted the temptation to reach up and touch his ear with her fingertips. He had a cut on his jaw from shaving and she wanted to kiss it. She turned away and rubbed her eyes before sighing heavily. At the sound he jumped and Faith realised he had been asleep. His speech was slurred when he said "You Ok babe?" "Babe?" "Uh huh" he whispered before realising what he had really said. Faith laughed and grabbed his hand rubbing her fingers over the cuts and bruises. She leaned down and sucked on his thumb, he moved back in his seat and moaned. "Uh Bosco, you alright?" said Faith. "Uh, I, um, I think so, uh" he stuttered and his breathing became shallower. She continued to suck his fingers and he continued to moan. She noticed his trousers become tighter and his cock become fully erect. She let go of his hand and went to open the door. His head moved round towards her "Where you going?" "You'll see" She said getting out and shutting the door. She walked round to the passenger side of the door and opened it. "Bosco I need something out of the glove box, move the seat back" Faith commanded. He moved the seat right back but instead of reaching for the glove box she climbed into the foot well and shut the door. "Uh faith, what ya doing?" She didn't reply, simply tilted the seat back and began to undo Bosco's flies. He began to protest but as her hand reached inside he gave up and lay back in the seat. Faith started by gently stroking down his shaft, he bucked his hips towards her and moaned. She took hold of his balls and did this thing she had read about in a magazine, he squirmed underneath her and she said in a whisper "You're such a big boy Maurice" as her mouth closed around his cock. She took it slowly at first but when she could tell he was close she sped up. Bosco grabbed Faith's head and started to move his hips in time to her thrusts. He was so close when their radios burst into life. Faith jumped off him and opened the door. When she got back into the drivers side Bosco hadn't moved. She looked over at him, his face was screwed up and he was panting. His erect dick was standing to attention. He looked at her and said through clenched teeth, "You can't leave me like this" "Finish it off your self then" Faith retorted. He didn't want to but had little choice. His hand reached out and started pumping. His eyes were tightly shut and only popped open when Faith's hand joined his in brushing up and down his shaft. He jerked against her hand, shouted her name loudly and came all over the dashboard. Faith started the engine and drove off. Bosco cleaned up the mess and pulled his trousers back up. Neither of them spoke, they turned up to the emergency but 55 Charlie were already there and it was time to go back to the station. They changed in silence and headed home separately. 


	2. My Hero

When Faith opened the door to her apartment she knew something had changed. It was empty, Fred's and the kid's stuff had gone. She sat down on the couch where Bos had slept just the night before. She knew she should be screaming and shouting but she was glad Fred had gone and as much as a loved her kids, and she loved them to pieces, she realised they were better off with their father, he had time to spend with them and he knew them better than her. Faith wasn't thinking about her husband, she was thinking about her partner. She picked up the phone to call him but when he answered she put it down. He rang back and Faith let the machine get it. "I know that was you Faith, what's up? I don't know what happened today but it was great and I, uh, I dunno. Oh just pick up" Faith picked up the phone and just said "Fred left and took the kids" "Oh God, I'm sorry Faith" "I'm ok, really. Strange thing is I wasn't thinking about them I was thinking about you." There was silence. "Bosco, are you there?" "Yeah, Faith I'm here and I think we need to do some serious talking." "Shall I come over? Or do you have plans?" She added quickly, realising that perhaps he had a date tonight. "Yeah, ok" he replied. Faith put the phone down and grabbed her keys.  
  
It took her nearly an hour to get to Bosco's despite the fact it was about one in the morning. Roads were icy and traffic lights stuck on red. She ran up the four flights of steps and knocked on flat 52a. The door opened almost straight away and Bosco leaned in for an awkward kiss on the cheek. They both sat on the couch staring straight ahead. "I'll go first" Faith volunteered. Bosco was silent so she began. "Fred and I have been together since high school, we had problems but it was good. When I met you, I thought you were such an arrogant prick and you still have your moments" she said looking up at him "but you came to mean everything to me and when you opened up to me last night my feelings for you came flying out. You woke me at two with a nightmare and I loved just rubbing your back and tonight in the squad car, I saw the little curls of hair behind your ear and the cut on your jaw and for once everything added up. You and me, we made sense" Bosco pressed his thumb to his forehead and said nothing. "Perhaps I should just go" Faith said, almost in tears as she stood up. "No" said Bosco standing up to face her. "When we met and got partnered together I couldn't stand the thought of working with a woman, but last night there was never any doubt that you were the only one who could cure the pain, you were the only one I wanted to rub my back and dry my eyes. And, today, well" he exhaled sharply "was amazing but I don't know what any of this means. What if we just ruined a brilliant friendship, what if this turned out to be, just fantasy, turned out to be...nothing" They both sat down and sunk their heads into their chests. Bosco spoke first. "I've never felt this; it's always been about the sex. They get up and leave before dawn and I never call" he laughed. "I've never been in love in before but if it means that you couldn't imagine being without someone, if you would die for that person, then Faith, I love you." Bosco looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Bos, if you don't mean it don't say it" "I've always known Faith, but I've never believed it could happen and now we're here and I'm..." "What?" Faith said impatiently "Scared" he finished. Faith stepped forwards and captured his mouth with hers. "Maurice Boscorelli I love you" he returned the kiss and said "I love you too" as his tongue snaked its way into her mouth. She broke away and he moaned. "You are not getting lucky tonight" she said. "We should take this slow" he said entwining her fingers with his. "Hungry?" Bosco asked. "Starving." Said Faith.  
  
Bosco rang for Chinese and Faith sat on the couch. She had left her flat in a hurry with only a thin jumper on and there appeared to be no heating in Bosco's flat. She began to shiver. Bosco crept up behind her and placed a blanket over her shoulders, Faith tilted her head up to meet his and they kissed again. He jumped over the side of the couch and ended up knelt over her. She pushed her hands inside his jumper and ran her fingers along his stomach muscles. She reached her head inside his jumper and kissed the places that her fingers had just travelled. Faith's mouth and hands both reached his nipples at he same time and he made a throaty, high pitched noise as she licked and kneaded them. The door bell rang but neither of them moved. Eventually Faith pushed Bosco off her and went to the door. She collected the Chinese and Bosco came up beside to her to pay. They sat on the lounge floor and Faith opened a container. She scooped up some noodles with her chopsticks and fed them to Bos. The sauce was running down his chin and she leaned forward to lick it off. By the time the makeout session had finished the food was cold and they weren't hungry anymore. Faith went to put the food in the bin and tidy the kitchen while Boz turned on the television. As Faith had finished clearing away she turned at the sound of a loud noise. Bosco was watching coverage of the September 11th attacks; it was hard to believe it was six months ago. When she reached Bos he was shaking. She rested her elbows on the back of the couch and leaned into to whisper in his ear. "You didn't run, I saw you, you helped people, you saved lives" she kissed his cheek. "You're my hero Maurice". He reached his hand to her head and grabbed chunks of my hair as he roughly kissed her. "Stay" he mumbled. "I'm not going anywhere" she replied and took his hand and led him to the bedroom. They had said we would take it slow and they were true to their word, cuddling up and falling asleep. 


	3. The toothbrush

Part 3. Faith woke at about ten in the morning and snuck out of bed. She looked out the front window to see about eight inches of snow, there were no lights on and when she picked up the phone it was dead. She wrapped a blanket around her and headed out of the flat and down the stairs. When she reached the front door she realised there was no way they could get out, they were trapped inside and the snow was still falling. Faith rang back up to the flat and grabbed her mobile, calling the station house and told them that she was snowed in, she added to the cop on the phone that Bosco would probably also be snowed in. When she finished the call she heard water running and suddenly realised she was already tired of taking things slow. Faith shed her clothes and opened the door to the bathroom. She snuck into the shower and kissed Bosco hard on the mouth. "Uh, morning" he said a little shocked. She reached down between them, to his cock, and began to stroke him. When he was hard she pushed him against the wall and began to grind against him. Her cunt rubbing against his dick. They were both moaning loudly now and when his finger reached to rub her clit she shouted out his name "Maurice". He was now thrusting inside her with three fingers and he said "Uh that sounds good. Say my name again" So instead of moaning with every thrust, Faith said his name in a really husky voice. "Maurice, Maurice, uh, oh, Maurice, God, yeah" Soon he was shouting her name as well and then Faith said "I want you in me now" "What happened to going slow?" "It got boring, get on with it" "Oh yeah, you make it sound so romantic" "Get...it...in...me" she panted Bosco got out of the shower, retrieved a condom and quickly returned. "Not arguing" he said playfully as he plunged into her. It was a slow rhythm at first but Bosco began to quiver beneath her and thrust quicker. It was frantic, wet and very satisfying sex.  
  
Later as they lay on the bed Faith told him they were snowed in and work knew they wouldn't be in. He reached for the remote and she said "No electricity either Bos" "So what exactly are we meant to do?" he asked "I have a few ideas" she said and winked at him "I need to pee" she finished. "Oh, so sexy" said Bos in a joking way.  
  
Faith entered the bathroom, peed and washed her hands. She was about to leave when she thought she'd nose around in the bathroom cabinet. Razor, shaving foam, ribbed condoms, flavoured condoms, lubricant, tampons? and an electric toothbrush. Faith picked up the toothbrush, and smiled. Kinky memories of the last year of high school, these things were great clitoral stimulators. She looked around, Bos had regular toothbrush by the sink so she figured she could take the electric one to use. She took the condoms, lube and toothbrush out the bathroom. Bos was no longer in the bedroom so Faith got under the covers and switched on the toothbrush. It was even better than she remembered. At the noise Bosco came running. "What's going on?" he asked but she was writhing and moaning too much to even hear. He peaked his head under the covers and looked shocked. The vibrating and rotating head of his toothbrush was pressed tight against Faith's clit. "Hey, not fair. Having fun without me" said Bos. He reached across her and into his bedside drawer taking out a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed her hands, discarding the toothbrush and handcuffed Faith to the headboard. He grabbed the toothbrush again and shuffled under the covers until his head was over her cunt. He stuck his tongue right into her and switched on the toothbrush, brushing the rotating head gently over her clit. It was so good but she needed him to be rougher. Faith couldn't move her hands to show Bos so she had to verbally instruct him. "Bos stop" she waited and eventually he reappeared with her wetness all over his face. "Put on that ribbed condom over there" she motioned with her eyes "then I want you inside me but don't whatever you do stop using that toothbrush" "Yes Ma'am" he said sarcastically but followed her instructions. Soon Officer Boscorelli was thrusting into Faith violently while using one hand to keep the toothbrush on her clit. She had already cum four or five times before she felt Bos getting close. She ordered him to stop and uncuff her or she would leave him in that sorry state and he'd have to jerk himself off, again. He quickly complied. Faith took off the condom and replaced it with her mouth. She swallowed him in quick thrusts; he filled her whole mouth and telling him exactly that made him shout her name more and the headboard bang more loudly. As she felt his hotness in her mouth she turned on the toothbrush and placed it between his arse hole and balls. He began to holler so loudly and shot a great load into her mouth. Faith continued even after he pleaded and begged her to stop and he shot four more great loads into her mouth. She turned off the toothbrush and reached up to kiss him, his cum swirled into both their mouths and he moaned again. "I've had a lot of sex" he panted "but never quite like that, that was, you are...amazing" and with that he collapsed onto the bed. 


	4. That's sick

Part 4. 5 weeks later. They were sitting in the RMP, it was a little after 6pm and Officer's Yokas and Boscorelli were having their first fight. "That was not what I said Bosco" "Oh but it was, he cannot have it both ways" "They are my kids too" she said "Yeah and he makes you well aware of that dumping them on you, but only when it's convenient for him" "He asked me to look after the kids in an emergency situation" "Since when is a date an emergency" said Bosco "This is central control, armed robbery of bakery on 35819 W 215th Street, all units respond over" the radio crackled Bosco grabbed the receiver violently and said gruffly "Central control this is 55David, ETA on armed robbery five minutes over" "We'll finish this later for now just shut up" said Bosco shooting daggers at his partner.  
  
Arriving at the scene Bosco and Faith jumped out the car and headed in opposite directions surrounding the building. Faith reached the front and hid under the ledge below the bakery window. She drew her gun and pulled closer to the door. Bosco was trying to make his way around to the back entrance of the building but scaffolding, trash and tricky fire escapes were making progress slow.  
  
Faith crept closer to the door as instructed to do so. She was told to shoot if she saw any sign of the armed robber. Above her a window opened silently and arm of the gunman crept out. He waited for Faith to position herself directly in line beneath him and then fired.  
  
Bosco was almost at the back of the store when he heard shots ring out. "Officer down, Officer down" he heard Sully's familiar voice call over the radio. Sully was the only other officer commanded to position themselves around the building apart from Faith, and if Sully was on the radio then...  
  
A bus had just arrived outside and Doc and Kim stepped out as Bosco arrived back on the scene. He began to push through the crowds of people who had surrounded the event calling out Faith's name as he went. Sully was approaching through the crowd on the opposite side and the two officers reached Faith at the same time. Bosco heard her moan and reached down to her as she lay flat on her stomach. Blood trickled into the gutter as Bosco undid Faith's shirt and tried to feel for bullet wounds. The only one he could find was in her left shoulder near her neck and appeared to have stopped bleeding. He gently turned her over as Doc and Kim arrived through the crowd. She had her eyes screwed up but breathing was regular and the cursing sounded like a woman in pain, not a woman about to die. He whispered "I love you" in her ear and let Doc take a look. Faith refused a stretcher and after having the wound dressed walked to the bus. She sat on the back step and surveyed the scene. Sully and Ty were there chatting away as were Doc and Kim plus about twenty officers Bosco didn't know.  
  
He walked purposely over to the crowd and said "Thank God you're alright, I got scared then" said Bosco "Me too but I'm fine Maurice" "But what if you weren't, the last thing I said to you was, was..." Bosco was unable to finish as tears came to his eyes. In front of everyone Faith reached her hand up to the back of Bosco's head and brought his face nearer hers. She gently kissed away his tears and said jokingly "You big cry baby" Bosco smiled and said quietly "I love you". "I love you too" Faith said running her fingers through his hair and then realising there were about twenty five people watching their every move. There was complete silence for a second then officers started to turn to each other and talk about the events of the armed robbery as though the last couple of minutes had not occurred. Only Sully and Ty still looked shocked. "I don't believe it" said Sully. "Some kind of joke" said Ty. "Yeah very funny, you had us fooled" said Sully laughing. "No joke" said Bosco shoving his tongue into his partner's mouth. "That is sick" said Ty "Uh huh, no, this would be sick" said Faith pulling Bosco down onto the bed in the bus and straddling him, her lips never leaving his. Sully and Ty slammed the doors shut and walked away laughing and shaking their heads. 


	5. Dirty Dancing

Part 5. The third watch had just come off shift and were ready to party. Jimmy led the way, dancing down the sidewalk towards a brightly lit bar. Alex laughed and grabbed Ty's hand swinging their arms together as they walked. Faith and Bosco lagged behind the group of six, Bosco had his arm slung casually around Faith's neck and they were walking as not to step on the cracks in the paving stones, laughing like children.  
  
The group were assembled in a line along the bar, Jimmy leaned in to Bosco and said "She's hot don't ya reckon?" "Uh, what?" said Bosco turning his attention away from staring at Faith to look at Jimmy. "That woman, she is HOT" said Jimmy again nodding his head in the blonde's direction. "Yeah whatever" said Bosco sounding uninterested. Sully joined the pair at the bar and whistled under his breath and winked at Jimmy as a brunette with a see-through top strutted past. Bosco sighed and looked around. "I never thought I'd see the day that Bosco ignored the ladies" said Sully. Just then Faith walked past with a drink. Bosco's eyes followed her across the floor and he cheekily licked his lips. "Not ALL the ladies" noted Jimmy.  
  
Bosco got up and followed Faith. He caught up with up and playfully slapped her bum. "Dance with me" he said. "Maurice Boscorelli dancing, now this I have to see" she said leading him to the floor. They started with an uptempo Latin song and they started to sway. Faith had a black halter neck top and skintight jeans on and Bosco could not keep his hands off her. They started to grind into each other performing a dirty dance. Jimmy nudged Sully with his elbow "Look at those two" he said. Sully cupped his hand around his mouth and shouted "Officers Yokas and Boscorelli get a room" but the pair were too engrossed in each other to notice as Bosco started to rub Faith's left breast with his hand through the thin material. Both were panting and Bosco was grinding his cock into Faith's thigh. The track ended and a slow tempo love song came on. Faith grabbed Bosco tight and they started to move slowly around the floor. "You're a good dancer" said Faith. "I'm not sure that that classified as dancing" Bosco grinned. When the song was over Bosco and Faith returned to the bar. Faith stood behind Bosco resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. The group were having a conversation about the strangest place they had performed a sex act. "Ever done it while at work?" said Sully. "Do you mean on duty, or actually AT work?" said Jimmy clarifying. "At work" Sully confirmed. "Full sex or oral?" Jimmy said "Either" said Sully laughing. The group went quiet and looked at each other. Faith went red and looked at Bosco. "No" said Kim, "No" said Alex closely followed by Doc shaking his head. "We're leaving" said Bosco. "Yeah night" said Faith grabbing Bosco by the hand and walking quickly away form the group. "I think that answers that one" said Jimmy looking amused. 


	6. Stop crying

Part 6. "This is central control, all units please respond to housefire on N Bleaker" "Central control this is 55David, we are on our way" said Faith nudging a drowsy and quietly snoring Bosco. "Maurice, hey Baby, we got a shout, wake up." Bosco jumped and Faith started the engine. When they arrived it was still unclear what was going on, a woman was cradling a crying baby on the sidewalk, 55Charlie had handcuffed a suspect to a metal fence and were questioning a young woman covered in blood. The top floor of the building was alight and fire fighters were heading inside. Faith headed over to see Ty and Sully. It appeared that the man and woman being questioned had broken in and stabbed a man on the top floor. The woman and child had escaped. No one knew how the fire had started and whether the man was alive or dead. As Faith moved over towards the woman she fell to her knees and cried out in pain. Kim and Doc rushed towards her and took the baby. Doc started work on the woman who had now stopped breathing and Kim held the crying baby. "Kim, I'm gonna need your help here" Doc shouted loudly. Kim looked around and deposited the baby in Faith's arms.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
The fire was out, the stabbed man was stable and in hospital, the child's mother had died on the way to Mercy and the only people left on the scene were Doc, Faith and Bosco. Faith was still cradling the baby as it wailed and Bosco had had more than he could take. "Give her here" he said. "You sure?" said Doc. Bosco nodded and Faith handed the baby over to him "mind her head" she said. Bosco smoothed the blanket from the girl's face and touched her cheek gently. The baby stopped crying and Bosco became hooked on her big brown eyes. "Wow" said Faith "she's stopped crying" "Hey Boscorelli, we need to get her to the hospital" said Doc reaching out for the baby. "I'll ride with you" he said and directed "meet us at Mercy" to Faith. She kissed him on the head and got into the RMP as Bosco climbed aboard the bus still cradling the girl close to his chest.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Bosco leant against the glass impatiently tapping his foot. He cupped his hand around the top of his head and leaned close. Through the glass he could see a doctor and nurse checking over the girl. The nurse crooked her finger at Bosco and he walked quickly to the door, he passed the doctor as he entered. "She alright?" he said. "Yep absolutely fine, we're going to take her up to see her father in a minute" "Well I guess I had better say goodbye" Bosco said sadly. The nurse left and Bosco gently picked the girl up careful to protect her head. He reached down and kissed the tip of the baby's nose. From behind him he heard a giggle and then hands were around his waist, Faith leaned in her head and gave him a sultry, spine tingling kiss on his neck. "Hey Daddy, how ya doing?" she joked. "He placed the baby down and waved goodbye as he walked away. "You were good with her, you know that?" said Faith. "When I looked in her eyes, I couldn't look away. She had me hooked. God what is happenin' to me?" Bosco sank in to a seat and rested his head on his hands. "I hate children, you've seen how I am with Emily and Charlie but her, tonight, her little nose, her rosy cheeks, man, she's better than drugs" Bosco said excitedly. "You're brilliant with Charlie and Emily. Bos, you don't hate kids you just haven't had much experience" "I want one of those" he said getting up and looking back in the direction of the baby's room nodding his head. "Lets go home and talk about this, we could even get some practising in" said Faith with a dirty grin. "You drive me mad" said Bosco grinning. "Ah but you love me" replied Faith. "That I do" he said grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers together. 


	7. The locker room

Part 7. It had been the quietest shift on record with only one call out to a domestic dispute. Bosco caught up on some paper work from the previous day's arrests and Faith waited in the locker room. Bosco had said he would meet her at midnight and it was almost five to. Faith surveyed the brand new lockers, full length and almost wardrobe sized. She knew that for the next hour at least there would be no-one in here. She fumbled quickly with Bosco's padlock, the combination was her birth date, "wow, that's original" she thought to herself as she took off her clothing and jumped inside leaving the padlock swinging on the open lock.  
  
Bosco entered the locker room loudly, tripping over the worn carpet. He looked around, no sign of Faith. She must be outside he thought. He took off his shirt and went to hang it in his locker when he noticed the padlock. "What the hell?" he said out loud and pulled open the door. A hand reached out and pulled him inside by the waist of his pants. "Uh Faith" Bosco mumbled, trapped against her naked chest "I can't breath". Faith lent back slightly allowing Bosco room to move. His mouth trapped Faith's nipple and began to bite. She moaned and arched her back, sending her entire breast into her partner's mouth. His hand reached up to caress her other breast while his tongue continued to swirl around her left nipple. He was so squashed but fought his way to his knees and began to kiss Faith's inner thigh. She moved her legs further apart so Bosco could get better access and his tongue began to flick her clit. She moaned and grabbed his hair pushing his tongue deeper into her. She began to shake and moan real loud, soon she came all over Bosco's face. She pulled him up and licked her own cum off his face knowing it would turn him on even more. She continued to lick his face as her hands reached inside his pants. She lightly grazed her hand over his solid cock and moaned in his ear "Oh, Bosco, fuck me." He didn't need to be asked twice but there was no room for movement in the locker, so still holding onto each other the naked pair scrambled out of the locker. Faith pushed Bosco hard in the chest and he landed against a row of lockers on the other side. Faith rolled a condom onto Bosco's cock and he positioned his swollen, red head by her cunt and pushed in. He did it so slowly, torturing Faith, so she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his back and forcing his entire length into her. Her muscles contracted around him and he screamed her name. They began to thrust furiously, the loose locker door banging behind them, louder each time. They were both so sweaty and when Faith panted in Bosco's ear "harder, fuck me harder Bos" that was it for him. He thrust as hard as he could four or five times and shot hot sticky cum into her. At that moment she came too. The pair stayed locked in each others arms until their breathing returned to normal. They giggled, grabbed their stuff together and ran home for the first of several repeat performances that night. 


	8. Lucky woman

Part 8. "Bosco, Yokas can I see you in here for a minute please" said Lieu peering his head from around his office door. Bosco and Faith entered and sat down opposite their boss who was seated behind a desk. "I know this is a pain but we're two men down, could you guys pull a double? Three pm until seven am" said Lieu squinting his face up as he asked. "Uh" said Bosco shrugging his shoulders at Faith "Of course, we would compensate you, a week off sound ok?" Faith laughed and said "Hey, how could we refuse Bosco?" "Great. I owe you guys" said Lieu getting up and slapping Bos on the back.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
It was a little after three in the morning and in a run down car park an RMP was parked. Bosco was fast asleep with his head lolling on his shoulder, Faith was awake and watching him. The sound of a train rumbling past made Bosco awake and he saw Faith staring at him. "I love watching you sleep, you know" "You could've woken me, now I've got a crick" said Bosco rubbing the sore spot. "Come here" she said reaching her hands to the spot and kneading gently. Bosco started moaning as Faith reached in her head to kiss the spot. She moved her mouth to the other side of his neck and sucked hard. "Ohh that is good" said Bosco. "I am not getting jiggy with you in this car" said Faith. "Are you sure you can't be persuaded?" he asked grabbing Faith's head and kissing her deeply. "Uhh, Bosco, yes I'm sure" she said pushing him away playfully. They sat in silence for a minute. "Does it feel weird" said Bosco. "Yeah, I guess. I never thought I'd be divorced but when the papers came this morning I felt good. Is that wrong?" "Wrong?" Bos questioned. "For the kids, Mum and Dad aren't Mum and Dad any more, they're two separate entities" "It's not wrong. He might be a good father but he is a drunk, he beat you and you don't love each other" "you lurve me" he added after a moment's silence. "Uh, you sure 'bout that buddy?" Faith said teasingly. "Was it another woman who blew me in this here patrol car, I do believe it was you" Faith went red but said "No not me" "Oh, and the toothbrush, I dreamt that right?" "Sure did buster" "Then this must also be a dream" said Bosco as he reached inside Faith's shirt and grabbed her nipple. "Nah this is a nightmare" said Faith chuckling but arching her back in response to Bosco's touch.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
It was beginning to get light and Faith shifted in her seat to face Bosco "You know what I really miss?" "No, what?" said Bosco shaking his head. "You bragging 'bout your women" Faith giggled "Well there is this one girl, she's pretty cool" "Pretty cool, huh" "Yep, very cool. Sexy too but so bossy" "She's sexy?" "Totally. Big brown eyes, wispy blonde hair that swings from side to side when she walks. These lovely long legs and the most fantastic pair of..." "Fantastic?" "Deffo." "Slept with her?" "Who do you think I am, course I have" Bos laughed. "And?" "And, what?" "You know" "It was alright" Bosco shot back "Alright?" "She's got a strange thing 'bout handcuffs and locker rooms" "Well then, when you gonna drop her" said Faith. "Drop her?" "Yeah, the usual. The it's not you, it's me, routine" "I'm not" "You're not" said Faith incredulously. "She's a keeper" Bosco said quietly and seriously. "You serious?" "Deadly" replied Bosco. "I ain't good with feelings, I never felt love before but this is it. She comes with baggage, she has problems but to me she is perfect. I only wish I'd realised it sooner." "Well the important thing is you did realise it" "God I love her" "She's one lucky woman" said Faith cupping Bosco's face and kissing him on the mouth passionately. 


	9. Shopping

Part 9. Bosco had it all arranged. Lieu had given them a week off and he had booked a holiday. He had had a stilted conversation with Kim and told him her plans. Faith and Bosco were to spend the week in Barbados and Kim should take Faith shopping for a new wardrobe, courtesy of his credit card.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
"What about this?" said Faith holding up a brown one piece swimsuit. Kim didn't even bother replying; she held up a PVC bikini with tassels and wiggled it in front of Faith's eyes. Faith laughed and the two carried on browsing. Their hands both landed on the same bikini at the same time. It was white and lacy. It was gorgeous but Faith said "I could never wear that" "Just try it on" said Kim putting it in her basket.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Faith peeked her head around the curtain and said "I actually quite like it". Kim stuck her head into the changing room and her mouth fell open. "Wow, you look amazing. Two kids and you still have the flattest stomach I've ever seen before" "You think?" "Totally, Bosco is going to die when he sees this" "Right I'll buy it" "Wait there a second" Kim said and ran off. She returned a couple of minutes later with the tiniest of black triangle bikinis. The pants were really low cut and had ties at the side and the top was almost invisible. "Just trust me and try it on" said Kim. A couple of minutes later Faith said hesitantly "ready, I think" Kim threw back the curtain and the man waiting in the queue looked faint and whistled under his breath. "See" said Kim entering the cubicle and pulling the curtain closed. She slipped a chain out of hand and placed it around Faith's waist securing it in place with the silver catch. Faith took a look and admitted she looked pretty good. "I'm gonna make Maurice bankrupt at this rate" said Faith "And you think he'll care when he sees you dressed like this" Kim stated.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
When they finally finished shopping Faith had countless bags and had spent what felt like Bosco's entire annual wage. Kim led to them to the mall car park and whistled. A man in a suit arrived with a large suitcase, Faith was stunned "What's this?" "All Bosco's work" said Kim, taking the large suitcase and undoing it. She began to take the clothes out of the bags and fold them into the suitcase. "Next stop?" asked the chauffeur in a strong New York drawl. "Uh huh" said Kim ushering Faith into the car while the driver placed the suitcase into the trunk.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Faith was looking at a menu while Kim walked around looking at some products. "What have you chosen?" asked Kim. "Um the spray tan and make over I think" "Good choice" said a woman behind Kim's shoulder. Faith got up and followed her. Three hours passed and Faith emerged. She was a glowing, golden brown and had stunning, but subtle make up on. She had been plucked and waxed to within an inch of her life. "Y'ok?" said Kim. "Yep. What'd ya think?" said Faith spinning round. "You look absolutely amazing" said Kim handing her a very full cosmetic bag. "What's this?" "Every beauty product you will need" "Ok" said Faith. Looking a little confused she handed over the credit card and paid. "Time to change" said Kim taking Faith's hand and leading her away. Kim picked out a black velour tracksuit, practical for a flight but it also hugged all Faith's curves and the pants were low cut so showed off her flat, tanned stomach. A couple of minutes later the two were back in the car and heading toward La Guardia.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
The car arrived and the door was opened by a relaxed Bosco wearing black chinos and a white shirt which was open to display his muscular chest. "Wow" he said open mouthed. "You like?" said Faith Bosco, still opened mouth, just nodded, his tongue hanging out. Faith turned to Kim and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for today" "No worries, enjoy yourself" she replied. Faith got out of the car, before she could shut the door Kim reached out, holding a gift-wrapped package and said "Enjoy, both of you" before shutting the door. 


	10. Mile High Club

Part 10. It was two hours into the flight and Bosco woke up. He looked at his watch, two am. Everyone around was asleep including Faith. He leaned over and woke her by shoving her tongue deep into her mouth. Bosco whispered "toilet on the left, two minutes" into her ear and climbed across her lap to reach the aisle. Faith waited a minute and then joined Bosco. "You're early" said Bosco huskily undoing the zip of Faith's top. "I couldn't wait, you make me so horny" said Faith. Bosco continued to undo the zip, "No bra" he whispered. Faith reached her hands into Bosco's chinos, "No boxers" she said laughing. She ducked her head down and began to give Bosco head. He moaned loudly. "Shush" she said rubbing his balls while swirling her tongue around Bosco's swollen head. He pushed Faith back up and started to suck her left nipple while massaging her right with his fingertips. With his spare hand he pulled down Faith's pants, grabbed a condom out of his pocket and then guided himself into her. Aware that they had to be quick, Bosco thrust hard into Faith and they both moaned loudly. They covered each others mouth's with a hand and carried on. Bosco gave one last deep thrust and spilled hot cum into Faith. They hurriedly redressed and Faith left first. No one battered an eyelid when Bosco went back to his seat a couple of minutes later.  
  
A couple of minutes later Faith pulled the blanket down from the storage bays above their head and placed it over the couple's laps. Faith pulled Bosco's hand with hers to her lap. She slipped their hands into her pants and under her panties. Bosco took a sharp intake of breath as Faith let go of her hand and started stroking herself. She leaned her head back and shifted further down in her seat spreading her legs wider. She slipped two fingers into her wetness while Bosco's hand explored to see exactly what Faith was doing. Bosco became hard and he grabbed Faiths free hand and along with his own slipped it inside his pants. He started to stroke along his length while Faith played with his balls. The pair had their eyes shut and were breathing heavily. Bosco's right hand began to join Faith's by rubbing her clit hard. Soon she came, gripping Bosco's hand tightly. That made him tremble and he too came, all over Faith's hand. The pair stayed in position with their eyes closed getting their breath back. 


	11. Marry me?

Part 11. Faith had hired a car for the last day of the holiday and she woke Bosco early. She dressed in her sexy black bikini, added the chain and put a simple dress over the top. Faith took the wheel and Bosco remarked "this feels familiar, me and you in a car" "Just like home" said Faith pulling off the road onto a deserted beach. Faith parked the car and ran over to a small cave. She pulled Bosco close to her as she lent against the cave wall. She reached her hands down to the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. Bosco took a step back and held his hands above his head "Whoa, you look amazing." Faith ran towards the sea and shouted "You going to chase me, Officer Boscorelli?" Bosco ran after Faith catching up with her as she waded waist deep into the sea. He caught hold of her bikini bottom ties and they untied. He waved them around his head before he jumped on Faith. They both fell into the sea coughing, spluttering and laughing. Faith reached in for a hug and she felt Bosco's hardness rub against her thigh. She ground her leg against him before moving her hand down to stroke his shaft. Her strokes became quicker and Bosco's shouts became louder, soon he had shot hot cum into the water. Bosco kissed Faith deeply and the makeout session lasted for over ten minutes. Faith reached up and gently undid the ties of her top. Bosco's hands reached up to join hers as they both pulled the top down. Bosco took her breast in his mouth and the pair sank to their knees in the water. One of Bosco's hands reached down and he slipped a finger into her wetness as the other caressed her stomach. Bosco gently slid more fingers in Faith's cunt as she moaned and she quickly came.  
  
The two walked back up the beach together hand in hand and started to walk along the waters edge. Faith picked up a pebble that was worn into the shape of a face. She started playing around holding it up to Bosco's face and speaking in a silly voice. Bosco laughed and started tickling Faith making her drop the pebble and run. Bosco began to follow Faith and then something in the sand caught his eye. He bent down to pick it up and discovered that the item had been worn away by the sea and now formed a prefect thin circle of shiny, shimmering pink shell. "Hey Faith" he called jogging up beside her "look what I found". Faith gently fingered the shell and said "it's gorgeous". Bosco looked up at her and said "Faith, marry me?" Faith only needed to look in his eyes to realise he was serious, "Yes" she said as Bosco slipped the shell onto her finger. There was silence as they just stood there smiling at each other, hands grasped together. 


	12. Wedding

Part 12. As the car pulled back into the hotel, Faith noticed a sign hey hadn't seen before. Bosco spotted it at the same time. They parked the car and got out; they linked hands and followed the sign without saying a word to each other. They were walking down a sandy track and the sign saying CHAPEL directed them to the left. They walked for another five minutes under palm trees and a blue, cloudless sky. Suddenly the beach was in front of them and slightly to the right was an open air chapel, with pews and an altar covered in tropical flowers. They looked at each other and ran towards it. A man was sitting in a deckchair reading a newspaper. He looked up as Faith and Bosco approached. "Can I help?" he asked. "I, um, don't know" said Faith "We're not sure" Bosco added. "Ah" said the man "You want to get married" he laughed "Yeah" said Bosco surprised "How did you know?" said Faith. "Well you obviously followed the sign from the hotel because this place is impossible to just stumble across, plus you guys are in love, I can see that" "You can?" said Bosco looking at Faith. "Sure, it's obvious to anyone. The way you look at each other, that protective arm around her waist" he said gesturing at Bosco "and that look in both your eyes" Faith and Bosco laughed and Faith said "So if we did want to get married could you help?" "Sure, I'm minister Charles" the man said reaching out a hand which both Faith and Bosco shook. "Guys" called the minister loudly. From the sides of the chapel came over twenty people dressed in red robes. "Your choir and your witnesses" said the minister. "Wow" said Bosco at the sight. "You ready?" said the minister. "Now?" said Faith. "If you're ready" Faith looked at Bosco and he replied "We're ready"  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the minister. Bosco leant forward and lifted Faith up before kissing her hard on the mouth. The choir broke in song and people on the beach gathered round clapping and cheering. Bosco whispered in Faith's ear "I love you, wife" Faith looked in Bosco's eyes and said "I love you too, husband." 


	13. The Wedding night

Part 14. Faith had begun to pack her stuff back into the suitcase while Bosco slept on the bed. She came across the gift wrapped present which Kim had handed to her. She carefully unwrapped as not to wake Bos. It was a chocolate brown lace camisole with hand stitched embroidery with pearls and beads, it was the most gorgeous thing Faith had ever seen and she popped it into her bedside drawer. A couple of minutes later Bosco awoke and said he was going to sit by the pool and he would join Faith at dinner. Faith cleaned the room and went to join Bosco. When she arrived at the poolside Bosco had a little girl sat on his lap and was swirling his fingers around her curly hair. He was chatting to the girl's father. Faith stood awhile in the shadows just watching the her husband. She wiped a tear away as she realised just how much he meant to her, how much he had changed, matured and grown. She picked a table and waited for Bosco to come over, they ordered quickly and sat in silence. We were sitting by the aisle and lots of kids were running up and down shouting, Bosco was not complaining, he was watching in fascination. "You Ok babe?" "Just thinking" he said quietly "About kids" Faith guessed. "Yeah and about my Dad" Just then the food arrived and the conversation ended. Bosco picked up a forkful of food and fed it to Faith. "Um, I am starving" said Faith. He fed her another mouthful and wiped the sauce carefully off her chin. Bosco then fingered the ring on Faith's left hand. She wondered how with one single touch and that look in his eye he managed to make her so hot. She moved down in her seat and slid off her shoe extending her leg until her foot made contact with Bosco's inner thigh. He quickly returned the gesture with his foot under her skirt. Faith grabbed his hand and dragged Bosco away from the table. "I thought you were starving?" "Suddenly not so hungry, husband" said Faith laughing and leading Bosco back to the room.  
  
They stopped outside the room as Faith searched for the door key. Bosco scooped up Faith into his arms and carried her over the threshold. Once inside Faith hurried to the bedside cabinet, went to the bathroom and called out to Bosco "won't be a second". She emerged wearing the present from Kim. Bosco jumped off the bed, his cock immediately hard at the outstanding beauty of his partner. "I can't believe you married me. You look absolutely fabulous. " he said "For this" said Faith "you have to thank Kim" "I'll remember to do that but right now..." said Bosco moving closer. Faith went to undo the straps but Bosco said "Keep it on" as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. Faith was slowing kissing down Bosco's torso starting with butterfly kisses behind his ear. As she reached the fine line of hair below his belly button Bosco said "Hate to break up the party but I am gonna cum real soon". Faith manoeuvred the couple over to the bed and Bosco reached for the top of the bedside table to retrieve a condom. "No Bos" said Faith. "What?" "No condom" "So we're not gonna, oh no Faith you cannot leave me like this. Not on our wedding night" he gestured to his throbbing cock. "Oh we're gonna have sex" said Faith "But then what, is, what, I don't underst..." "We are having sex without a condom" Faith interrupted "and if we're lucky we might just make a baby" Bosco kissed Faith so passionately and then shrunk away "are you sure?" "I've never been surer of anything; I want to have your baby, our baby, Maurice" "I really do love you, you know?" "I know Bos, I lov..." she tailed off and reached in for a kiss. Bosco pulled up Faith's camisole and pushed into her. He moaned so loudly as Faith closed around his solid cock. He began gently thrusting, the experience of the contact of flesh on flesh without a condom was so exciting and Bosco flipped them over so he was on top. He began thrusting again in response to Faith's shouts of "harder, Maurice, fuck me harder husband." The headboard was banging and Bosco and Faith were moaning loudly in unison. Bosco slapped the headboard with his hand and shot a load into Faith. Four more shots followed as Faith was brought over the edge. Later the two were cuddled up together, Bosco slid down the bed and placed a hand on Faith's belly, and he reached his head down and whispered "Hello, anybody in there?" Faith placed her hand over her husband's and squeezed it tight, kissing him on the top of his head and gently stroking his hair with her free hand. 


	14. Telling them

Part 15. Back at work on Monday and the newly weds were split. Bosco was partnered with Sully and they set out for a stakeout on the outskirts of the city. Bosco got behind the wheel and put the car in gear. Reaching up with his left hand he pulled down the sun visor to shield his eyes. Sully looked over at him, noticing the silver band on his fourth finger. "You, aren't?" said Sully incredulously. "Huh?" said Bosco looking totally confused. Sully nodded over a Bosco's ring and said "You didn't marry her?" "I did" said Bosco proudly. "What? Did you get her pregnant?" "Not before we married. But maybe now, yeah, hopefully" said Bosco "Ok." Said Sully looking around. "Whoever abducted the real Bosco, could we have him back please?" "No one abducted me. I just grew up, I saw what I was missing. Try to be happy for me Sully, I've never felt better" "..Kay" said Sully "Wow, Yokas married you" "Not Yokas, she changed her name. She's Faith Boscorelli now" "That could get confusing. Officers Boscorelli and Boscorelli" said Sully laughing.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Faith was sitting in the locker room surrounded by women. They were all shouting different questions at her while Kim was admiring Faith's shell ring and diamond wedding band. "I can't believe it" said Kim. "Me neither, it seems like a dream" "Who asked who?" "He asked me" said Faith "Wow, Bosco asked someone to marry him. Never thought that'd happen unless it would get someone into bed" "Well it got me into bed" said Faith jokingly. Kim laughed "Yeah but he loves you." "I know. Didn't think I could be this happy" "But you married Fred" "I married him cos I was pregnant. I thought it was the right thing to do. I learnt to love him but it wasn't instinctive. The moment I met Maurice it was like I was born to love him" "Aww" said the girls. "When exactly did you get together. If that's not too personal" Said Kim. "Six months after 9/11, the day he thought he had been shot. He turned up at my door and I just realised I couldn't let my love for him go, he had to know." "What did Lieu say?" "Wasn't happy. Threatened to split up the partnership but I think he saw we were for real. He sent a congratulations card last week so I guess he's over it" Faith laughed. 


	15. Birthday Surprise1

Part 16. It was two months and two weeks since Bosco and Faith got married and it was Bosco's thirty fourth birthday. She woke him with an early morning blow job. Bosco reached his hands above his head and snuggled into the mattress as he came. "Happy Birthday" Faith said as she moved back up the bed and pulled him close. He reached out to touch her breast, Faith pulled away and said "No, today is all about you" "Well this will make me happy" Bosco mumbled at his teeth closed around his wife's nipple. "Well in that case" said Faith grabbing Bosco's hand and guiding it to her already wet cunt. Bosco laughed and gently inserted three fingers. The fingers were soon replaced by Bosco's rock hard cock as he gently thrusted into her. Faith's hand reached round to husband's arse and grabbed it, forcing him into to violently. Bosco grunted and shot hot cum into Faith's waiting wetness. "Best...birthday...ever" Bosco panted.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Bosco and Faith spent the entire morning in bed, they surfaced around one pm and Bosco opened his cards and presents. At around five pm there was a knock on the door. "I'm not expecting anyone, so be careful" said Bosco following his wife protectively to the door. "I am" she said opening the door and greeting Bosco's Ma with open arms. "My favourite daughter in law" said Florence. "Happy Birthday Son" she said. Bosco hugged his Ma "What you doing here?" he asked. "Faith invited me" Florence replied. The three sat down to the meal that Faith had spent the afternoon preparing.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
The door shut and Bosco said "Thank you, that was the greatest surprise ever". "I hope not" said Faith handing Bosco a wrapped gift. "Another?" he said looking quizzically at the envelope he held. He opened it to reveal a thick white card with an official stamp carelessly stamped on the front. He pulled out the card and opened it. Faith looked at him expectantly and Bosco said "Is this what I think it is?" "Depends what you think it is?" "It's an ultrasound picture, right?" "You are quite correct, hubby" "You mean, you're, we're...pregnant" said Bosco in a high pitched voice. "Yes" said Faith seriously. Bosco stepped over to stand in front of his wife. He kissed her and said "You're right this surprise was better" Faith kissed him back and Bosco's hands travelled to her stomach rubbing the invisible bump. "How long?" Bosco managed close to tears. "The doctors were really accurate. Two months, two weeks" Two months, two weeks" Bosco repeated. "You mean?" he said, finally twigging. "Yep our wedding night. You, me and that..." "very, very sexy camisole" said Bosco finishing her sentence. 


	16. Vibrator

Part 17. Three months later.  
  
Faith was almost six months pregnant and had given up work. Lieu had been very accommodating and had put Bosco on the seven am till three pm shift so he had regular hours and plenty of time to spend with Faith.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
It was almost one pm when Faith woke with the urge to call Fred. The two had been getting along recently. Fred had a girlfriend, the kids were settled in school in Kansas and were behaving well. Charlie and Emily had spent a couple of weeks with Bosco and Faith, they had really grown up and seemed to understand the reasons that their Mum and Dad weren't together. After a conversation lasting nearly two hours Faith put the phone down. Fred was getting married and had invited Faith and Bosco. She was so happy for him.  
  
She turned on the television in the bedroom, and settled in, placing the covers around her. She switched channels and found that Dirty Dancing was just beginning on channel 14. She began watching and was reminded of her and Bosco's dirty dance in that club. She switched the sound off and closed her eyes. She reached down past her bump to her cunt, spread her legs and started to finger herself but it wasn't enough. She reached into her bedside table and pulled out the vibrator Bosco had bought her. It had a special clitoral stimulator that reminded the pair of the electric toothbrush. She lubed the shaft of the flesh coloured gadget and gently thrust it into her. Switching on the clitoral stimulator she was so turned on by the loud, vibrating noise that she did not notice Bosco enter the room. Bosco saw his pregnant wife writhing and moaning on the bed, one hand guiding the vibrator the other squeezing her swollen, hard nipple. He stood watching her, the lump in his pants growing by the second. He couldn't take it much longer, undoing his flies, his erect cock popped out. Still in uniform he began to stroke his cock with both hands. He moved to stand in front of his wife so he could see the vibrator move in and out of her, her moaning becoming louder and deeper. His hands continued to play with his cock, and he too began to moan. Faith heard the noise and opened her eyes. Her husband was stood in front of her getting himself off. The pair made eye contact and Faith began to moan her husband's name "Bosco, oh Bosco, you make me so hot." Her moaning only turned Bosco on more and he came to stand over her. She stopped what she was doing and patted the space next to her on the bed. Bosco lay down his head by her feet, and her head by his feet. Bosco bent his body slightly, moved across and his hands came into contact with the vibrator. He switched it back on and thrust it hard into Faith. She shouted so loudly and took Bosco's cock in her hand. She moved her hand as quickly as she could along his shaft, her mouth grabbing at his swollen head. They both came at exactly the same time, Faith swallowing Bosco's cum and licking her lips cheekily. Bosco straddled Faith and continued to push the vibrator into Faith positioning the stimulator exactly where he knew she would want it. She was begging him to stop as she bounced around on the bed but Bosco continued. He began to roughly take Faith's swollen breast into his mouth and she came twice in quick succession.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Faith and Bosco were lounging in bed, Bosco had on just his uniform trousers and Faith was wearing his shirt, the last few buttons undone as the material did not reach over the ever growing bump. "What I came home to show you before I was, uh, distracted" said Bosco raising his eyebrows "was this" he said reaching into his pocket and handed Faith the folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked. It was the details of a beautiful three storey house. "You like it?" Bosco asked. "I love it" said Faith. "Phew, cos it's ours" said Bosco "it's only two blocks from work, there is park across the road for the kids to play in and it's a real family neighbourhood. Plus it's just been renovated and comes fully furnished" "You rented it, right" "No. I bought it" said Bosco "We move tomorrow" "You what? You are joking right?" "No joke mummy" said Bosco resting his head on Faith's stomach. "Ok, tomorrow it is" said Faith. "Thank you" she said kissing Bosco. 


	17. A girl

Part 18. Faith shut the front door of their new house and sighed. She walked into the lounge bumping into a piece of furniture and falling into the wall. Bosco rushed out scooping his wife up and placing her on the sofa which was still in the hallway. "You ok?" he asked his voice full of concern. "Fine, honey, really" replied Faith rolling over and leaning into the couch's soft cushions. "I love you" he said. There was no reply, Faith was fast asleep. Bosco kissed her on the forehead and started to put the few bits of furniture and all their things in the right place.  
  
When Faith woke it was dark. "Bosco" she called getting up. She was in the lounge on the couch. She was sure she was in the hallway when she fell asleep. She looked around and all the furniture, ornaments and books were all unpacked. She went into the kitchen; all the utensils had been put away. She headed upstairs and entered the master bedroom. Bosco had changed the sheets and hung the picture over their bed. She went to the next room and went in. Bosco grunted as he shoved a cot into place. "This is beautiful" said Faith making Bos jump. "You like?" he said turning to face her and beginning to walk towards her. "I love it, so will baby" she said, placing Bosco's hand on her stomach. "Will you be there for the scan tomorrow?" she asked. "Of course. Are we finding out the sex?" he asked. "I will if you will" said Faith laughing. "Settled then" said Bosco sitting in the rocking chair. "I can't believe how fabulous this is, do you like it bubba?" said Faith talking to her bump. "Oww" said Faith grabbing hold of Bosco's shoulder. "You alright?" said Bosco in a panicked voice. "Baby kicked" said Faith through gritted teeth. She recovered and sat on Bosco's lap. She grimaced again then laughed. "Here, feel" she said guiding Bosco's hands to the spot. The baby kicked again and Faith giggled. Bosco took a deep breath. "Are you alright?" said Faith. "A little overwhelmed" whispered Bosco. Faith turned her body round to the left so she could see his face. She took his hand and kissed his wedding ring, using the other hand to wipe away his tears. "I love you" she said "and our baby loves you too" she said. "Thank you" said Bosco "I am so lucky".  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Bosco pulled up in the squad car and jumped out. He ran through the automatic sliding doors and waited impatiently for a lift. H e barged through a crowd of people and knocked on a door. He opened it and walked in; taking Faith's hand he sat down. "Sorry...I'm...late" he said between deep breaths. "Just in time" said the nurse covering Faith's stomach in cold gel and moving the scanner into position. A black and white cloudy image came onto the screen. The nurse looked closely at the screen taking mental measurements. She was silent for a minute as she counted in her head. "Is every thing Ok" said Bosco in a worried voice. "Fine, Mr Boscorelli. I was just doing some measurements. The baby is a prefect size and weight for six months" "Good" said Bosco smiling. Faith reached out and touched the screen, looking at the nurse she said "is it a boy or a girl?" "You want to know?" she said looking at Bosco for confirmation. He nodded his head. "It's a girl" said the nurse "a healthy, happy baby girl". Faith squeezed Bosco's hand and turned to him. She was crying. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached down to give her a hug. "A girl" they both said laughing. 


	18. Baby

Part 19. Three months later. Faith was nine months pregnant and four days overdue. She was reading a book about pregnancy in bed when Bosco returned home from his shift. He was covered in grime "what happened to you?" she said looking up. "Don't ask" he said in a grumpy voice. "Ohh, you had a bad day?" Faith asked "Shitty day" Bosco confirmed taking off his shirt and undoing his pants. Faith looked up at him as he began to slide his boxers off. She sat up and said "you know what?" "Nope, not a clue" Bosco said gruffly, still pissed. "You make me so horny" said Faith. Bosco pulled off his boxers and threw them at her "really?" he said. "Yep, totally" Faith said undoing her nightshirt and discarding it on the floor. Bosco moved towards her and crawled onto the bed. "This book" said Faith, holding up for effect "says that sex can make labour arrive quicker if you're overdue" "Oh, it does, does it?" said Bosco kissing Faith. "Yep, so we'd better follow its instructions" said Faith "My thoughts exactly" replied Bosco running his hand between her breast, down over her large bump and to her hips. He began to place kisses along her thigh fingering her wetness. Keeping his fingers on her clit he moved his face up towards his wife's chest. He took a breast in his hand and began to massage. The pregnancy had made them grow so big; twice their normal size and Bosco loved it. Faith moaned and said "Not being funny Bosco, but I'm nine months pregnant and very horny. Can we just forget the foreplay?" "Your wish is my command" he said winking as he picked up four or five cushions and placing them under Faith's back. She wiggled down so her bum was at the end of the bed, her legs dangling over the side. Bosco lifted Faith up and placed her legs over his shoulders. He pushed into her and thrust hard, they only lasted two minutes before they came hard together.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
They cuddled up together when Faith said "Um, Bosco it's time" "Time for what?" he mumbled, he had been on the verge of sleep "Baby. I'm in labour" "Wow the sex worked" said Bosco In a deep, sexy voice Faith said "the sex always works". Bosco laughed and helped his wife dress before slinging his own clothes on, grabbing the already prepared overnight bag and helping Faith down the stairs and into the car. 


	19. Happy?

Part 20.  
  
"Push one more time Faith, you can do it" shouted Bosco "Ahhh" Faith screamed gripping Bosco's hand tightly. "That's it" said the nurse over the sound of a crying baby. A couple of minutes later Faith was handed a silent bundle in a pink blanket. She smiled as she saw her baby's face. Bosco put his arms around Faith as she looked up to him "she looks like you" Faith said. They both sat in silence staring at their baby daughter. "She needs a name" said Faith. "Mischa?" said Bosco. "Is that an ex girlfriend's name?" said Faith. "A Hooter's girl actually" said Bosco laughing. "Great, please tell me you have better suggestions than that" said Faith wearily. "As a matter of fact I do. I think her middle name should be Kim. After all, this baby is all her fault." He laughed. "That camisole..." said Bosco in a sexy way. "Sold" said Faith "now a first name, I think Florence" "Yeah" said Bosco surprised "I like that" "Good. Because I kind of promised your mother" she said laughing. Just then the baby stirred. "I think she wants feeding" said Bos as Faith pushed away her night gown and bought Florence to suck on her nipple. Bosco walked round to the other side of the bed and placed a protective hand under his daughter's head, his thumb flicking lightly across Faith's nipple. She smiled up at him and said "Happy?" "You bet" he replied kissing her on the forehead and then bending down to do the same to his daughter. 


	20. Fantasy

Part 21. Two months later. There had only been three occasions in the last two months that Florence hadn't slept through the night, she was a good baby and hardly ever cried. Both of her parents were totally besotted so when at two that morning Bosco and Faith heard a cry form the nursery they both got up to see what was wrong. Bosco got to her first and picked her up. He sat in the rocking chair and began to sway back and forth, singing a lullaby. Faith joined her husband, resting her elbows on the back of the chair and her chin on the top of his head. Florence quickly went back to sleep but they stayed rocking her. Faith reached her hands down to her husband's naked chest and began to tease his nipples with her fingers. "Not in front of the baby" he whispered. "Let's get out of here then" Faith replied. Bosco gently laid his daughter back in her cot and excited the room, Faith hanging onto him by the waist band of his trackpants. It was still too early after the birth for sex but Faith and Bosco had turned to telling each other their fantasies while masturbating each other. Bosco reached over to suck on Faith's tit, milk pouting into his mouth. She stroked his head like a baby and talked dirty. She knew that soon he would be hard so she reached down and began to jerk him off. She was telling him how she wanted him to throw her against the wall and fuck her up the arse. He loved this story and Faith loved to tell it. Tonight they were going to try part of his fantasy. She whispered in his ear what he wanted her to do and he groaned. Positioning his dick on her chest Faith pushed her very large tits together surrounding Bosco's hard cock. He started to thrust up and down, Faith pushed her tits even closer together. "Oh God" Bosco shouted, the flesh gripping his dick so tightly, he bent down and began to suck Faith's nipple wit his mouth. The incredible tightness around his cock and the fact his wife's breast milk was flowing into his mouth made him cum so hard. He shot six big wads of cum all over Faith's face and chest. Once he had recovered he said "Thank you. That was the best sex I have ever had" 


	21. Birthday Surprise2

Part 22. It was Faith's birthday and Bosco's Ma had taken her granddaughter for the night. It was half past ten when Bosco said "I'm going to bed" "What?" said Faith. "Yeah, sorry but I'm shattered. I'll see you in the morning" "Night" said Faith turning her face when Bosco went to kiss her, his mouth landing awkwardly near her ear. Bosco went to the bedroom, undressed and lay awake under the covers. About twenty minutes later Faith came up, Bosco closed his eyes, and she sighed and turned out the lights. "You can be a real prick sometimes" she said kissing Bosco's cheek. He opened his yes and grabbed her. Faith squealed and giggled. Bosco pulled off her top to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He suckled on her tit like a baby, drawing out the milk that really turned him on. Bosco climbed out of bed, grabbed Faith and slammed her against the wall. She moaned as her breasts became squashed against the wall and Bosco roughly pulled down her trousers. He moved one hand round to the front of her body, his arm between her stomach and the wall and pushed one ginger into her clit. Faith moaned so he moved the other hand over her breast, teasing the nipple with his warm finger tips. He carried on, adding more fingers into her wet cunt until Faith came. "Can we, uh do this" Bosco said, rubbing his hard dick against the back of Faith's thigh. "Oh yeah, we are most certainly going to do this" said Faith huskily. "Ok then" said Bosco heading towards the bedside table for a condom. "Stop Bosco, Don't spoil the fantasy. No condom". "No condom" repeated Bosco "God I love it when you say that". He walked over to his wife, took her from behind and bought his hands round to cup her full breasts. He began to squeeze them and milk leaked out, flowing down Faith's breasts and stomach and all over Bosco's hands and arms. "Oh that's fucking good" he moaned pumping into her hard. Faith's muscles contracted around Bosco and he shouted "Oh you are so tight". He thrust into her twice more biting her shoulder and she then she came. Her wetness sent him right over the edge and he thrust really hard, banging Faith into the wall and then they both came together.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
They lay in bed, Bosco had his arm slung around Faith's shoulder his hand resting on her breast. His touch made her nipple hard and he noticed, gently flicking he said "You know your tits are my favourite part of your body, especially now they are so big" grabbing one for effect. Faith laughed. "My tits? See you married and now you're a Daddy but you really haven't changed" "I have so. I married the love of my life, have a baby daughter a solid job and a hefty mortgage, I really have changed." "I know" said Faith seriously kissing him on the cheek. "You know what?" she said after a pause "my favourite part of your body is your hands" "My hands, not my..." "Great as that is" Faith laughed "your hands have it". "Why?" he said examining them. Faith picked up his hand and ran her fingers over his. "I love that they are always tanned no matter what time of year it is, I love the scars, the scrapes and the grazes, I love the way they cock a gun, hold a key, the way they touch me, they way they hold Florence so carefully and the way they wear that silver wedding band that ties you to... me". "I still cannot believe I am married to this wonderful woman. I love you, do you know that? I am going to make sure that you always know how special you are. Faith Boscorelli you are my soulmate" "And you mine. I love you too husband". Bosco turned out the light and the pair snuggled beneath the duvet holding each other close. 


	22. Christening

Part 23. There was a faint gurgling from the nursery and Bosco who had been awake for a few minutes left the bedroom to see if Florence was alright. He looked down into the cot and found his daughter smiling up at him, a furry duck clasped in her hands. Bosco scooped her up and started talking to her. His daughter gurgled when he tickled her tummy through her babygro and said "Dadda". "What?" said Bosco shocked. Florence was quiet, when Bosco tickled her tummy again she repeated "Dadda". Bosco sat in the rocking chair cradling his baby daughter "I could never have believed a year ago that I would be here" he said looking around "that I would have all this. I had a different girl every week and I couldn't stand kids. Now I'm married and I've got you" he said kissing Florence on the forehead and roughing up her dark black wispy hair. "Let's go see Mummy" he whispered to the now sleeping Florence.  
  
When Faith woke she was aware of a noise beside her. Bosco was talking to Florence "Morning beautiful" Faith directed at Florence "Why, thank you" said Bosco jokingly. He was sat with his legs bent up, his knees near his chin with his daughter resting on his thighs and his hands cradling her head. "I love it when you hold her like that, she looks so small and precious" said Faith reaching over for a good morning kiss with her husband. "Watch this" said Bosco tickling Florence's tummy again. She gurgled and said "Dadda". "How cool is that?" said Bosco doing it again. "Very cool" said Faith, tickling her husband's stomach "You ready for today?" "Sure am" said Bosco "Who'd have thought my children would be christened" he laughed. "Children, plural?" said Faith eyebrows raised. "Too right. Florence is going to be the first of many" "I don't get a say?" "Oh sure, but I didn't hear you protesting last night" said Bosco. Faith playfully smacked him over the head with a pillow as she got up. "I'm going for a shower" she said "Give me five and I'll be there" said Bosco. "I'm counting" said Faith opening her dressing gown and flashing Bosco. "Make that two minutes" he said leaving the bedroom to put Florence in her cot.  
  
Faith, Florence and Maurice were in Central Park. Their friends and family were gathered around the Bethesda fountain. It was mid July and the sun was shining brightly. The minister began proceedings and soon Florence's forehead was being gently bathed in a water. As Bosco took his daughter and turned to face the front of the church, the group clapped and cheered. "Speech, speech" shouted Doc and Jimmy. "Alright, ok" said Faith, waving her hands to shut them up. "You first" said Bosco looking at his wife. "Today is something really special. My daughter and my husband here together in front of all my friends and family. We those Central park because it is such a special place, and this fountain because of its religious significance. These four figures" said Faith pointing at the statue "represent temperance, purity, health and peace. All the things we want for our baby girl" she said reaching for Bosco's hand. "Maurice and I couldn't have imagined a better day and it's you guys who have made it so special. I have a special thank you to make and that's to Fred" she said looking at him "You came all this way to be here for me today, I know it can't have been easy Fred but it means a lot. I shared much of my life with you and I wouldn't be here doing any of this today without your unwavering support and amazing understanding. Thank you everyone" said Faith wiping away a tear. Bosco broke the silence and started to speak, he looked down at Florence who was sucking on his finger "Two years ago if you looked straight ahead through those trees you could see two tall towers rising high into the skyline. Those days have gone and that day changed the entire world. We lost a lots of good men that day and it made me consider life in a whole new way. Six months after 9/11 I had a breakdown. It was my partner and my best friend that held me. Told me that I wasn't to blame. She rubbed my back when I had a nightmare and wiped away my tears. I couldn't have got through it without her. As I look through those trees today, I don't see a empty void, I see bright blue sky, the sun shining bright on a brand new day and a future of hope and new beginnings. A future that I intend to spend with my wife and daughter. Thank you all for coming today, you made this special day complete." Said Bosco almost in tears and gently rocking his daughter in his arms. Fred was the first to stand up, holding a glass of orange juice "To Florence Kim Boscorelli and a happy future" he said. The rest of the group repeated Fred's words. Bosco picked up a glass of champagne and looked through the trees. "To absent friends and true heroes" he said. "To friends and heroes" came a loud reply from the group and many passers by who stood to survey the events by the fountain. 


	23. Let's Roll

Part 24.  
  
Faith was up early the next day. She took Florence out of her crib and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the door to Bosco's mother who was just about to ring the bell. "Behave, baby girl" Faith said "Mummy and Daddy love you" kissing her forehead. Bosco's Ma took hold of the sleeping Florence and carried her to the waiting taxi. "Good luck for today, not that you need" she shouted to Faith as the taxi door slammed shut.  
  
Faith took breakfast upstairs to a sleeping Bosco. She woke him with a sultry kiss and soon breakfast was forgotten. They showered and dressed in their uniforms. Bosco straightened up his partner's shirt and dusted off her bag. The did up his top button and adjusted his belt, leaning down to tie his shoe laces. They left the house in silence.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
"Welcome back Officer Boscorelli" said Sully. Both Faith and Bosco turned round, Sully laughed and said "See, I told you that name thing would be complicated" s he turned and walked away. Lieu caught up with them as they entered the locker room "I've partnered you two in 55David, any funny business and it's desk duty for you" he said pointing at Bosco.  
  
Faith and Bosco pushed open the door into bright sunshine. They ran down the steps, Bosco to the driver's side and Faith hesitantly made her way to the passenger side. "Oh, before I forget Faith" said Bosco "I got this for you" he said reaching over the roof of the car and passing Faith a gift wrapped box. Faith smiled and undid the package. "It's so beautiful" she said, looking at the silver locket inscribed with the words 55DAVID. "Open it" he said. Faith did and was faced with one picture of her husband and one of her daughter. Faith looked at Bosco over the roof and said "Thank you". "Now we will never be apart" he said. Faith put the locket and walked round to the driver's side of the car so Bosco could do the catch up. He smoothed her ponytail to one side and connected the two sides together, he couldn't resist placing little kisses on Faith's neck. Someone coughed behind them "Remember, desk duty" said Lieu. Faith and Bosco blushed and got in the car.  
  
Bosco put the car in gear and turned to his right "You OK?" "I think so. Yes I'm ready" said Faith overcoming her nerves. "Let's roll" said Bosco pulling out the parking space and onto the streets of New York City.  
  
THE END. 


	24. Author's note

Despite the fact that this fanfic does not directly relate to events of September 11th 2001 it does refer to them on several occasions. Therefore I could not end without mentioning the sheer bravery and heroism of the emergency services on that day. They work tirelessly and selflessly to make the world a better place to live. Also to those on Flight 93 who sacrificed their lives so others could live. I also wanted to mention the outstanding determination and courage of the coalition armed forces. Day after day they defend and fight for their country so that we may live in peace. We owe them so much and should be so incredibly proud. Thank you and God bless. 


End file.
